A Proper Ending
by ifeelfreaky
Summary: I created a different ending for season 2 since I disagreed with it so much. This time Marian is invited to the surprise party as she should have been. It all goes from there. R/M!
1. Visitors in the Night

**BBC Robin Hood fans! Hi, this my first over here, so don't be too hard on me please! I have three fics over in Robin Hood (Books) In the Shadow of the Oak, Bring it On, and Daughter of Robin Hood. This is my version of the season 2 ending, and how it should've gone. I am a strict believer in Robin/Marian and a strict apposed for Guy/Marian. I apologize to any G/M fans out there because this isn't exactly going to be your piece of pie! Forewarning: I haven't seen episode 12 in a while and have to do some research before I can post more. I know EXACTLY what happens but I need specific lines from the episode. If anyone can tell me where to find word for word lines, let me know in a review. Oops, this is getting long... sorry. Read, review, enjoy!**

Marian had just settled into bed, ready for sleep to come and take her away. The next day would be Robin's birthday but being under such close guard there wasn't going to be any way for her to do anything about it. She fingered the engagement ring that she wore on a chain around her neck, for a second wishing that she'd stayed in Sherwood with Robin's gang. She thought this often, regretting that life hadn't been simpler for her. Being engaged to an outlaw surely didn't help. But then… would she have fallen in love with him if he wasn't?

The door to her room squeaked slowly open. It was either Robin or Gisborne and as always she hoped it was the first option. As it turned it was neither, but instead Djaq entered. This had to mean that the gang was in the castle because Marian couldn't think of a reason for Djaq to come on her own. "Djaq, what's happening? What's going on?" Marian got out of bed and went to stand next to Djaq.

The female outlaw checked the coast outside the door and then closed it as silently as she could. "Tomorrow is Robin's birthday."

Marian nodded, already knowing this.

"And Much has planned a surprise party for him in the village of Clun. I thought that any party for Robin would not be complete without you there. The rest agreed."

Marian smiled, liking where this was going, but then realized a problem. "I couldn't go if I wanted to; I'd have to lose my guard."

"I know," Djaq said, her Saracen accent rolling off her tongue. "Be at the castle gate at a quarter to nine tomorrow morning and we will get you out. Will and I will be there."

Perhaps with the disappointment that it hadn't been Robin opening her door she was anxious to leave right away. "Couldn't I just come with you now?"

"_You _are a part of the surprise. Besides Much told me that Robin was coming to see you and I had to leave camp earlier than he did. We would have a mess if he couldn't find you." Djaq suddenly put her ear to the door. "I have to go. Quarter to nine. Do not tell."

With that Djaq was gone.

Realizing that the reason Djaq might have left was that Robin was almost there Marian quickly got back into bed as if she hadn't expected any Sherwood visitors. Feeling the urge to act like a little girl she pretended to sleep. Not half a minute later the door opened once more. Silent footsteps made their way to her bed and she heard the softest of sounds as he presumably knelt beside her. She could hear Robin's familiar breathing pattern and fought to keep from smiling.

With the lightest of touches Robin stroked her hair. "Marian?" he barely whispered. With a little will power she managed to keep her ruse of sleep going. "I'm too late aren't I?" But his hand continued stroking her hair, keeping up its rhythm for minutes on end. Marian was enjoying herself too much to "wake up". So this was what happened when he came too late at night and caught her when she was asleep.

His hand slowed and then stopped altogether. Robin's lips brushed her forehead for a moment, and he said, "Until next time, love."

Marian wasn't going to let him leave. "Next time might be too far off," she told him, opening her eyes and faking a yawn. She smiled, 'next time' was closer than she admitted.

Robin grinned and lowered his kiss to her lips. Marian responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and weaving her hands through his shaggy hair. After a few moments she pulled away.

"Do you always do that when I'm asleep? Even saying romantic things, which you _never _do unless you're distracted or not thinking about it?" Marian asked.

"Sometimes. I can't come to Nottingham Castle, sneak in the gates and then in here just for nothing. You shouldn't go to bed so early."

"You're right," Marian told him sarcastically, getting out from under the covers to sit on the edge of her bed. Robin sat next to her. "I should stay up all night, every night, to see if you're going to come. And then if you don't I'll be so tired the following day that I wouldn't be of any use to anyone. Including you."

"Has Gisborne said anything useful lately?"

Marian had noticed that Guy had been particularly careful in what he told her recently. The truth was he hadn't said a thing. "It's strange, Robin, but he hasn't. Maybe… maybe he found out that I tell you. Or maybe he finally realized that it's not a smart thing to tell people what your plans are."

"Or he and the sheriff have something that can't be said outside of their own small circle." Robin turned thoughtful and speculative.

"Or," Marian added, "He didn't want to make you work on your birthday."

This banished Robin's ominous look, and he smirked. "Yes, I'm sure Gisborne and the sheriff would want me to have an open day to celebrate."

A knock sounded on the door. "Marian?" Guy's deep voice called.

"What does he want?" Marian asked herself, annoyed with Guy. Robin's face echoed her question and feelings exactly, except with a bit of a territorial glare thrown in. In a louder voice and with a shooing of Marian's hand at Robin, she answered, "Yes?"

"May I come in?" he asked through the door.

"Enter," Marian told him, after Robin was safely waiting for the door to open and hide him from sight.

Guy came in with his usual brooding look in place. "I thought I heard voices so I came to check on you."

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Marian, don't lie to me, I want the truth. I heard voices and one of them sounded like Hood's. You aren't consorting with outlaws are you? You know that it's a hanging offense."

He wanted the truth did he? Too bad, he couldn't have it. "No, of course not."

"And the voices, Marian?"

"Only a habit. I talk to myself when I'm lonely," Marian answered.

"There's no need to be lonely," Guy told her, his voice suddenly softening. "I'm here for you."

Inwardly, Marian sighed. She hated it when Guy tried to convince her of his love for her and when he also tried to convince her that she loved him. Sometimes she wanted to scream, "I'm engaged, fool! I'm going to get married!" She never did, of course.

Guy must've taken her silence as an invitation because he moved toward her and encircled her in his arms. Marian felt violated and repulsed. She ducked out of his embrace and backed up a few steps. "I'm tired. Tomorrow will not slow for my sleep schedule," Marian said without emotion. "Please. I need rest." She faked a second yawn for the night.

Guy returned to his stony self and stalked out of the room.

"Does he always do that?" Robin asked, glaring at the door.

"Do what"

"Threaten you and put on the charm later. If you could call that charm." Robin was disdainful.

"Commonly." The irritation in her voice shone though.

--*--

"Where did you get this?" Djaq asked Will, looking with surprise at the fortune teller's wagon before her. They were standing on one of the few roads that wound through Sherwood Forest that Robin usually didn't check on. In a half hour Marian would be waiting for them. "Do not tell me you stole it."

"I didn't. I borrowed it."

"From whom?"

Will disappeared behind the red curtain at the back of the wagon and returned with a fortune teller's garb in hand. "Well… there was a certain woman who wanted chest made that no one but she could get into." He shrugged. "Fair trade for her wagon for one day."

He tossed her the colorful clothes. Djaq caught them and looked at the beaded garments. "So I am a soothsayer now? What are you?"

"Your driver."

**I want to prove my fandom to you guys, so here goes. I own a t-shirt which reads: We are Robin Hood. I also own and am wearing a dog tag. DO NOT tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about!! Every gang member has one and so do I!!! If you want to where to find such treasures message me! Or ask in a review... *hint hint***


	2. Happy Birthday

**I know, I know. I'm awful, right? Igot to watch season two agian... YAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a million to my woderful, wonderful cloned cousin. (See, I got her started on our mutual favorite show) We sitting on her couch watching the ending *weep* :'( :'( and my uncle came in and saw it with us. Even HE who is not a freak about the show and only knows Keven Costner's Prince of Thieves couldn't believe that they killed Marian. Unlike the rest of us, he wasn't crying, but you know. It's just more proof that the BBC writers messed up. By the way, I'm surprised nobady missed my mistake last chapter. I said that the party was at Clun when it's really at Nettlestone. Sorry!**

**Many thanks to to my reviewers!!! Marjetta, archeress of silverbow, Nicholey117-LadyBlueMartini, rain falling in my life, gatewatcher, Lady Nightwisp, Miss-Jedi, Novindalf, teenageoutlaw, bgrace222, HighPrietessOfTheDreamworld, and LoveJonas101. I love you all!**

They had let him sleep late and so Robin ate breakfast alone. "Where's Will and Djaq?" he asked.

"More honey," Much said. "If they don't bring some back this time, I'm going to go off on my own to collect some."

"Much, I don't think that's the point of 'honey'," Robin told him.

"Neither do I," John agreed.

"Well, then what is? Honey is a sweetener for all kinds of meals. You can put it on rolls, in porridge, and even better—"

"Honey is an excuse to leave camp and nothing more. Remember? It's a euphemism?" He left camp for honey all the time although he had to work harder to get _to _the honey than Will and Djaq.

--*--

The castle was quiet. Waiting. Knowing that soon things would be different. Marian observed these things speculatively, watching from the sidelines. Alan was tossing bags into the carriage and Guy had come earlier to tell her that he'd be leaving and couldn't say where.

For the moment her visitors last night were forgotten. Right now, she needed to know what was happening. She saw Alan loading the carriage; she gave him a look full of questions that she wanted answered. He came over to her.

"Well, have they told you why?" Marian asked him in reference to the leaving they all were doing.

"We're going to Portsmouth and that's all I know, Marian, alright?" On a second thought, he added, "And you didn't hear that from me, either."

"You know what this means," she told him. "The king—they must be expecting the king to land in Portsmouth."

They argued, Marian trying to convince him that it was treason and him telling her that it wasn't his fault. It was true, it had to be. The sheriff was going to kill the king, and she had to get word to Robin. Will and Djaq would be here soon, she'd go to the gate and wait.

She walked casually to the gate, her guard following. "Marian," Guy called from behind her. "Where are you going?"

She kept moving while she answered him. "To watch the traffic at the gate. It's… interesting, I think. Have you ever watched people and wondered why they do what they do?" It was decidedly one of the worst lies she'd come up with, but she was under stress right now, so it didn't matter.

"Have you ever wondered that about me?" Guy asked her.

Another lie then. "Sometimes I think I might understand. I think that maybe you do what you do because you can't see how wonderful life on the other side is, that maybe you're too scared to cross the river and look at things from there." It was a poetic lie that almost made sense. Better than her first.

"Is that really how you think of me? As somebody who's scared?"

"Guy, you're scared of losing what you have. So scared that you'd do anything to get more except go into the unknown." She looked at him for a moment to give her words meaning. "The sheriff is probably looking for you, I'm sure you're due to leave soon. Go on." Marian turned away from him, watching the gate.

When she heard Guy's footsteps turn and walk away she gave a sigh of relief. The man suffocated her sometimes. Trying to charm her one minute, and glaring death at her the next. It wasn't hard to see that women would and had fallen for him, but she was not one of them, nor would she be.

A horse and brightly colored wagon stopped just outside the gate. "Come and hear your fortune," Djaq's voice called. The Saracen woman came out from behind the curtain from the back of the wagon. "I, Saffiya, will tell you what your future holds – money, love, harm, death. And for only a few pennies!" Djaq gave her a look that told her to come.

Marian turned to her guard. "Do you mind if I…?"

"Milady, you are not to leave the castle gates."

"Come out with me, then. It'll only be a minute," she begged. "I've always wanted my fortune told. Please? The sheriff won't notice, he's busy."

"Fine," he assented.

Marian almost ran. She had to tell Robin about the king! How fast would she get to him?

"Ah," Djaq said at her approach. "Do I have a customer? Please, step into the wagon and we'll discern what lies in store." Turning to the guard, Djaq said, "Wait outside if you would."

Marian followed Djaq into the back of the wagon. She whispered, "Djaq-"

"Genius, isn't it?" Djaq asked interrupting, as she knocked the wood at the front of the wagon to signal Will.

"Djaq we need to get to Robin as fast as possible. The sheriff and Gisborne are going to Portsmouth to kill the king."

"What?" The wagon jerked forward, throwing both Djaq and Marian off balance. The guard started shouting behind them. Marian held on to the side as they sped up; the horses were meant to look as if they'd spooked.

"When will we get there?" Marian prodded.

"We are supposed to be in Nettlestone a few minutes before the rest, but it's no use to cut them off beforehand; they'll be running." Djaq took off an orange and red hankercheif that had been holding her short hair. "We can only proceed as planned and tell the rest then."

--*--

Guy had seen the soothsayer's horses spook and take off as if the devil had been chasing them. He had also seen Marian get into the wagon they were pulling. Guy had been on his way to secure men to send after the wagon when Vaysey brought him up short. "Gisborne. I'd love to know who's lit the fire chasing you. Or is it that you are preparing for our…heh heh… adventure?"

"Milord sheriff, I need to send men after the fortune-teller who was just here."

"Ah," Vaysey said. "And why is this soothsayer so important? Is he going to predict that we're going to succeed or is he going to tell us that you wasted your time and that we missed our chance thanks to you? Hmm?"

Guy glared at the space above the sheriff's shoulder. "Marian was in the wagon and the horses bolted."

"So, then. This is simple. We trust the soothsayer to follow his code of good conduct and to return the your lady leper-friend to the castle. We will continue to complete our scheme of 'ridding ourselves' of both Hood and King Richard. Long live the king." Vaysey smiled. "A clue: no!"

"Milord!"

"No!" Vaysey snapped. "Forget the girl, we have more important things to do right now. If you use any of my men _or _yours for your hoped-for mission you'll find yourself in a very sad place. Trust me."

--*--

"Master!" Much called, running from the road. He had wandered off 'to think' earlier. "Come quickly!"

Robin was dragged out of his rather enjoyable reverie (which of course concerned Marian) by Much who seemed to be hearkening the end of the world. "What is it?" Robin asked.

"There's a… a distressed girl trapped in the barn at Nettlestone. Gisbornes's men think that she was helping us and are going to torture it out of her! We must go and help her! Come on!" Much started back the way he had come.

"Robin, we go." It was one of John's favorite lines, and one that meant business. There really wasn't any question about going or not going, but still; adding the line was dramatic. Robin grabbed his bow and arrows and got up.

The three started running toward Nettlestone, Much continuing to rant about a distressed girl.

--*--

Will stopped the wagon outside of a rather broken down looking house on the edge of Sherwood and near Nettlestone. Djaq had changed and was holding the fortune-teller costume in hand when she jumped out. "From here we go on foot," she said. "Hurry, I'm betting that Much started out earlier than he was meant to."

Will finished thanking the foreign-looking woman, but didn't spend any more time than was necessary since he knew that the king was in danger. "Can you run in that dress?" he asked Marian, referring to the green and orange skirts.

She nodded. "I've done it before."

It took a little under a minute to get to the old barn in Nettlestone where Marian saw a man she didn't know roasting a pig. It was another minute before they heard Much shouting something about a distressed girl. Marian smiled in anticipation. She slipped her engagement ring off the chain around her neck and onto the proper finger. Djaq saw, and turned up one corner of her mouth, not saying anything.

At that moment Robin, Much, and Little John burst through the doors. Robin's face was one of confusion when he saw Will, Djaq, and Marian waiting inside.

"Happy birthday," Marian said, running to give him a hug.

Much began explaining. "The girl is Marian, not in any danger, of course. The pig is your present! This is a party! Happy birthday!"

"But why here?" Robin asked, with a smile. "Why not in the forest?"

"Oh, there's gratitude for you," Much exclaimed. "Because it's a surprise! And, besides, this way the people of Nettlestone can join us and… you know, say thank you." He looked around. "Speaking of which, where is everyone? George?" Much asked the man, who apparently was named George.

"They couldn't make it," George said. "And neither can I."

"What do you mean they couldn't make it?" Much didn't understand. "This is Robin Hood's birthday. Where are they?" George was heading towards the door, looking troubled. "George!" Much called after him.

"Sorry." George closed the door behind him as he left.

Much still didn't get it, but Marian thought that something was definitely wrong.

Robin looked outside through the door and what he saw wasn't good. "Oh, Much."

A few moments later an accented voice called from outside, "Happy birthday Robin Hood!"

"Don't tell me," Marian muttered. She joined Robin and looked through. "It's Ellingham."

"The sheriff sends his best!" Ellingham yelled.

"The leader of the sheriff's mercenaries," Robin finished.

"Not to mention," Ellingham said. "His best men!"

Robin turned around. "Much," he admonished.

Much looked around at the glaring faces of his friends. "Sorry!"

Djaq and Will exchanged looks that Marian understood. "Robin," Will said. "We have to get out of here. As soon as possible."

"I know that!"

Marian grabbed his arm. "The sheriff and Gisborne are going to the king, Robin. They're leaving today."

"What?!" John exclaimed. "When?"

"They were getting ready to go when I left. I had to tell you and I was coming here anyway. Any plan? Or half a plan?"

Robin looked upward and shook his head. "No. We have to think of something, though."

***in sing-song voice* Guess what I'm doing tomorrow? "What?" you say. My reply, "I'm going to the post office to mail autograph requests to _Lucy Griffiths and Jonas Armstrong_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Although this is the blood-red truth it's also a review prompt. I have a feeling that you'll respond to that even if you weren't planning on telling what you think of this chapter. But since you'll be on that page anyway obsessing over our favorite actress and actor you'll tell what you think, won't you? Yep. I bet you will. **


	3. Married? REALLY?

**Okay, so as you know I've already posted a chapter 3, safe to say that it's being replaced with this one. Thanks to a review from Lady-Kate1 I realized that the previous chapter three completely ruined my orginal idea for this story; that it be realistic in the sense that it really could have happened the BBC writers had any sense at all in their heads. So... it's different, kind of. You'll see... IF you read, enjoy, and REVIEW. **

Chapter 3 – Married? Really?

How could they save the king if they were trapped in a barn surrounded by mercenaries? Robin couldn't think of a single thing that could get them out alive, but there had to be a way.

"How many, Djaq?"

"Fifty. Forty," came the quick response.

Will looked out on the opposite side. "Wait! More on this side A hundred."

A horn blew outside and they could hear marching. "They're coming," Much whispered and drew his sword.

"Barricade the door," Robin ordered.

"No!" Djaq called. "Wait! I've got this." She knelt over the head of a pig. "I'm sorry Robin. This was meant to be for your birthday. Much, Will; open the door." When they had, she ran out with a cry and threw the pig head out at the mercenaries. Djaq came back and helped shut the doors.

In a few moments the head exploded loudly.

Robin recognized what it was. "Black powder, Djaq? I thought I told you I never wanted to see that again."

"I disobeyed you."

"Good. Do you have any more?"

She shook her head. "None."

Despite that he threatened Ellingham and the rest of his army with the black powder that they didn't have.

Marian looked unsurprised by the black powder, instead she looked contemplative. Why?

"Robin," she said. "What if we did something like we did when we up in the tree? Pretend to hold me hostage."

"There's an idea," John said.

"But it wouldn't work," Robin argued. "The only thing that it would do is bring the sheriff, or more likely Gisborne, here to us to take you away… Which is exactly what we're going to do. We can at least get you out of here."

Marian started to protest. "But—"

Robin interrupted her, Marian _would_ live. "Anyone have rope?"

"Robin, I don't want to go back to the castle. Especially not if—"

"Hold you hands behind you as if they were tied," Robin ordered.

"Not unless you try to bargain for all of our lives; not just mine."

"That's been the plan the whole time," he told her.

"I know. But you're not expecting anyone to benefit from this except me."

Robin opened the door a crack. "Come on."

Marian glared at him but went toward him.

"Pretend to struggle and to be distressed." Robin drew his knife. "Ready?"

Marian didn't respond.

"All right, then. You're now my captive." Robin put a hand over her mouth and held the knife to her throat. Kicking open the door, he dragged her out. "Don't shoot! Let me and my friends go or the lady dies!"

"Oh, really?" Ellingham called back. "What makes you think we care about her? We're paid to kill you and that's what we'll do!"

"Gisborne would most likely withhold your pay if Lady Marian's dead! Don't you know how he feels about her?" Robin didn't like having to say it aloud. "I think you should rethink your decision!"

"No! For two reasons. One, it's the sheriff that's paying me! Two, if I let you go and the lady lives I still wouldn't get paid! I have more chance of getting paid with her dead!"

It was a valid point. "Fine then! She dies!" Robin ducked back into the barn, taking Marian with him.

"I knew it wouldn't work," Much announced. "Now Gisborne will come and get Marian and everyone will still die."

"Much, be quiet and let Robin think," John told him. "Well? What now?"

"I don't know, John."

--*--

Gisborne had tried very hard to forget that Marian was missing. It wasn't working. He was attempting to bury himself in preparation for the trip. The trip… this journey to the Holy Land would change everything, and it would change in his favor.

"Let me through!" a voice at the gate said.

Gisborne turned to see one of Ellingham's men riding into the courtyard. "What news?" he asked sullenly. "Is Hood dead yet?"

"We have encountered some difficulties, sir." The painted man said.

"What difficulties?"

"They have exploding fire and a hostage, Sir Guy. A woman named Marian." The messenger waited for a reaction that came so fast it made him jump in surprise.

"What?!" Gisborne erupted. "Hood has Lady Marian as a captive?"

"Aye, sir. Robin Hood said that if he would kill her if we didn't release him and his men."

Guy took a moment to get over his initial shock. "Come with me," he growled.

The messenger followed him into the Great Hall where the Black Knights usually met. The sheriff was there but Guy didn't think as to whether or not he was interrupting anything.

"Milord Sheriff, I must go to Nettlestone."

The sheriff first looked annoyed and then intrigued. "Gizzy, why would you need to go to go there when we so many more important things to do? We have futures to make for ourselves, princes to make kings, and kings to make…well, dead."

"Hood has taken Marian hostage and he's going to kill her. I have to go and bring her back here before that can happen." Now wasn't the time to mention black powder.

The messenger spoke. "They also have exploding fire, milord."

Perfect. This man had just ruined everything.

"Exploding fire?"

"Black powder," Gisborne said darkly.

After this piece of information it took a good five minutes to remind Vaysey that he wanted to go and get Marian from the outlaws.

"It's always about the girl, isn't it Gisborne? You always have to go and win her back. We. Have. More. Important. Things. To. Do. Then. Chase. After. Your. Girl!"

"Milord, I cannot go to the Holy Land if I don't know for sure that Marian is safe!"

"You have one hour to get her back here or I leave without you and you will get no part of the rewards that follow!" Vase stalked off.

--*--

Marian knew that the moment Guy heard that she was in Nettlestone, as a 'hostage', he'd come to rescue her and take her back to the castle. She didn't need rescued. If she wanted to she could walk out now tell the mercenaries that Robin had let her go for some inexplicable reason and go back to the castle. She knew that she wouldn't since she _didn't_ want to, and the only reason she would was if she thought she could save the king by herself.

She had the option to stay with the people who mattered to her or leave them to die and attempt to save the king in a futile mission.

Marian was torn. There was a chance that they could make it out of here alive, and there was a chance that she could save the king on her own. Both were threads that she couldn't quite cling to. If they got out of Nettlestone alive then they could save the king with a good chance of succeeding. If she got out of Nettlestone on her own the king would most likely die anyway.

Marian knew then that she would stay right where she was. If Robin tried to force her to leave, she'd refuse; there wasn't anything left for her out there but to play the noble's game.

She'd have to get rid of Guy when he came, of course. She had an idea that was sure to work.

"Robin, I'm not going back to the castle," she said. A silence fell. Were they all so set on the fact that she go with Guy? No, she supposed not, but Robin, their leader, was. "I won't. I'm going to send Guy away when he comes." She watched the war in his eyes between a smug happiness and concern for her safety. Concern won.

"Marian," Robin's tone indicated to her that they were going to have an argument. "You _are_ going back, because you _can_ live and you _will_."

"And do what?" Marian shot back. "I can't be the Nightwatchman anymore, and if you're all going to be gone, then I can't help you either. Tell me, Robin, what would I do?"

Robin sighed in frustration. "Get married and have a family! I don't know!"

"Married? To whom? Gisborne? But—" She'd been prepared to argue further, but she noticed the look on Much's face; utter sympathy for his master. Marian realized the significance of what Robin had just said. If she did leave, she _would_ have to get married or else become a nun. In a soft tone, she said, "Robin, you don't have to surrender me to Guy. I don't want you to and I wouldn't let you." Marian put her arms around Robin and gave a quick kiss. "Really. I'd rather die than be with him. So let me stay. Please? I can easily make Guy leave me here."

He gave in. "Alright. If it's what you want."

Marian nodded into his chest.

--*--

In hardly any time at all Robin could hear Gisborne gallop into Nettlstone. "Hood! If you've harmed the Lady Marian I'll do Ellingham's job for him!" Robin heard Marian scoff under her breath. He wasn't sure if it was in reference to him hurting her, or Gisborne doing Elligham's job.

Guy burst through the door to see Marian standing quite calmly and of her own volition in the center of the barn.

Positioned to the left of Marian and Gisborne Robin had an arrow to the string, John was beside him with his staff at the ready. Djaq was a few feet behind Marian and Much and Will to her right. They were ready for a fight but letting Marian do whatever it was that she was going to do.

"Play along," she had said.

"With what?" John had asked.

"You'll see," was all she'd said. Robin trusted her, and whatever she was about to do.

"You're unharmed. Good. Come on, I'll take you back to Nottingham." He reached for her elbow, but she backed up a step.

Her tone was apologetic and almost sympathetic around the edges. "No, Guy. I'm sorry, but I'm not going. I'm staying with my husband." Shock filled the barn but it was carefully hidden behind defensive postures. Robin almost fell over. Married? Really? That was a nice thought. He tried hard to keep a straight face, although it was hard not to either smile or raise an eyebrow.

Gisborne's expression hardened. "Marian, did Hood tell you to say that?"

Marian shook her head but didn't say anything.

Gisborne stared in disbelief at her. Robin waited for him to either say something or stalk off. "It doesn't matter," Guy muttered. "I will have it annulled as soon as I can; you _are_ coming back to Nottingham with me." Gisborne grabbed Marian's arm and started toward the door, dragging her with him.

"Let go of me!" Marian fought against but he only tightened his grip.

Robin fired an arrow past Gisborne's ear. "I suggest you listen, Gisborne."

The gang closed in around Gisborne, although still leaving space between them.

"Guy, listen to me. At times you have been a friend with me and I have loved you." Now Robin wished he hadn't agreed to let Marian do things her way; he needed more violence. What he needed was an arrow in Gisborne's throat. "As a friend only. But… Do you remember at our wedding?" Robin saw Guy's grip tighten around Marian's arm. "Do you remember when Much"—Marian gestured to a flush-faced Much—"came and said that my heart belonged with someone else?"

By the look in Guy's eyes, he did. Robin wanted to smirk in Guy's direction, but he refrained from doing so. Marian was taking care of things on her own without violence; the only violence had been Robin shooting _one_ arrow and Guy being rather forceful which was starting to get on Robin's nerves.

"Marian," Guy said. "Don't tell me that all this time—"

Either Marian was tired of arguing or just wanted to get straight to the point because she wanted him to leave.

"Much was right. My heart belongs here. I'm sorry if I mislead you sometimes—"

Guy slapped her before she finished, knocking her to the ground. Robin put down his guard to help her up, strategically placing himself between Guy and Marian. His tone menacing, Robin said, "Hurt her again and I will kill you, Gisborne." He didn't add that the only reason he had not done so already was because Marian had asked him not to, and that he should wait until later. 'Later' implied that she believed they would get out of Nettlestone alive, and if she believed it then he couldn't help but think that she was right.

It wasn't fair though, he really wanted to kill him, after all Gisbourne was the enemy of the king and not just his. No one really wanted to follow Marian's instructions but Robin had told them to hold back. He still didn't know why, except that he did truly love Marian and he trusted her judgment even if he didn't quite agree with it.

"Die here," Gisborne growled, before leaving. Either way, Gisborne was gone for good. Finally.

--*--

Guy's horse was frothing at the mouth he was being run so hard. Guy had to go back to Nottingham. He was going to the Holy Land whether or not Marian was dying. She wasn't dead yet but she would be soon. She was dead to him. His world was ash.

Even over ashes a new fire could be built; one of power and land and money. That was what was left for Guy of Gisborne.

**You'll notice that we now do not hear wedding bells as we did before. *sniff sniff* Fear not, as a Robin/Marian fanatic we will see it in the future. And it's cleared away the opportunity for some happy happy fluff in the chapter 4 which I posted today as well... so here's your To-Do List:**

**#1- Review chapter 3: Married? Really? #2- Go read chapter 4: Reassurances #3- Review chapter 4: Reassurances**

**Complete the above list and both of our computers and my inbox will send thank-you cards. I'll drop you a PM thank-you not for real!!**


	4. Reassure Me

**Although this is short it's also one of the happy fluffy chapters that you'll see in this story. YAY!!!! It wasn't planned since this was supposed to be a chapter involving a wedding (which it isn't...grr...) but we'll get their. After all our favorite couple can only seem to get married when thier dying which they are right now. Hee hee. And hey, you're completing #2 of your To-Do list. Read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter 4 - Reassurance

Much opened his mouth first as always. "Master, how could you get married without even _telling_ me!? Here I thought that you were only engaged."

"When did you get engaged?" Djaq queried. Little John only shook his head in the disbelief that they had kept the 'secret' and Will had a look of skepticism on his face.

Although Robin found all their questions, astonished looks, and betrayed glares comical he had to set them straight. "We're not married, but we are engaged. That happened shortly before she left the gang went back to the castle."

"I see," John grumbled. "And why weren't we told earlier?"

"You didn't tell them after I left?" Marian asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

"Well, no. It doesn't matter now anyway, since we're not going have the chance to make good on the engagement." Hold it. Why not get married now? He could perform te ceremony as lord of Locksley… No, now wasn't the time. There were other things to—

Marian interrupted his thoughts. "Oh." Her one word was full of disappointment.

"'Oh'? What does that mean?" Robin didn't understand.

"I just don't see why we can't get married is all. I thought that we might, and that now was a good time."

Robin sighed. He didn't agree. He'd have swept her up and accepted the proposition on the spot; would've given his all just for the chance to. But… now… in that moment it felt wrong, as if she was only reacting to the turn of events with Gisborne. Marrying her now would feel off balance, and he didn't think he could force himself to refuse either. This was the thing that he had dreamt of and sought after for so long and now it had come but at the same time it hadn't.

He didn't understand. Couldn't begin to. "I—Well—" This was the last thing he'd have ever pictured himself doing; trying to tell_ Marian _that he _didn't_ want to get married when every fiber of his being was rejoicing at the idea.

Maybe the problem was that the gang was looking on and Much had the expression of jubilant victory written all over his face. Robin asked hesitantly, "Can we talk first?"

There. This would make it easier. Robin took her elbow and led her to a far corner and then gave a look to the gang who retreated as far away as was possible, although it was quite clear that they'd rather listen to whatever was about to be said, although none of them would think of eavesdropping. They knew how much Robin had wanted what had just been offered and didn't understand his hesitation.

--*--

And neither did Marian. Her arm hurt from where Guy had grabbed her and she wanted to reassure herself that she'd sent him away and locked her possible appointment with Death into place for a reason. She knew what the reason was and that reason was Robin; she needed to know she hadn't just thrown away her life for nothing.

"Marian, listen. I don't know that now's the best time."

Robin's words shot down her hope. Now her arm hurt and so did her heart. "When is it going to be the best time? I might have just tossed my life out the window for you. Why is now _not_ a good time?"

At that moment she remembered one of the last things her father had said to her; "Is he worthy of these risks you take for him?" She had defended Robin then, and wanted to defend him again, now. Her mind was working up all the excuses she could think of as to why he didn't want to get married. There weren't many.

"I think…" Robin said slowly with an undercurrent of pain in his voice. "That you wanting to get married now is a reaction to you sending Gisborne away. I want to marry you, Marian. I proposed, didn't I? You are wearing a ring on your finger. Still, I think that maybe we should wait and let the dust of your emotions settle first. I don't want… to marry you if it's only… in reaction to Gisborne."

Robin hadn't wanted to say that, Marian could tell by the way he stared intently at the point above her left shoulder and kept trying to stop himself from finishing the sentence. That wasn't enough though; she still needed to know _for sure_ that she hadn't done what she had for nothing.

"Are you saying that you won't marry because I sent Guy _away_?" Her voice rose in pitch and she was sure that the others had heard, and she didn't care. Marian could feel her heart beating faster at the thought that after all this time fighting for her Robin was refusing what she thought they had both wanted. It was hard to believe. "Robin, tell me I didn't make a mistake in staying here. Please! Would you rather I walked out there—"

Robin cut her off. "Marian, shh, it's going to be fine." He put his hand on one side of her face and his thumb began methodically stroking her cheek. "I am eternally glad to have you with me, not necessarily in these circumstances, but I'm glad you came and glad that you got rid of Gisborne. I'm not glad that you now have a slim chance to live. I wish that this wasn't how the day had to turn out, but know that no matter what happens I will be trying to keep you alive at all costs. You _will_ live." With a smile, he added, "I am sure."

She wanted to take what he had told her, accept it as the reassurance she was looking for. He had it wrong, however. She wasn't worried about living; she was worried about dying without a purpose. "Thank you," she said. "What I need, though, is to know that I didn't stay here for nothing; I stayed for you and now you telling me that you won't make permanent the reason I'm here. You're right, wanting to get married now is because I sent Guy away. If you think it wouldn't be genuine to have the wedding now, then fine. But I still need to know that I'm here for an affirmed reason."

Marian searched his eyes, briefly, trying not to get to caught up in them so she could remember what she was trying to say. "Tell me that you love me…and why. The wedding can wait if that's what you want, but I need to know."

She waited a few moments and then started to get nervous. He did love her, that had been incredibly obvious ever since he came back form the Holy Land and even before for a while.

Robin released her face to grab a hay bale and stack it on top of another one. Marian didn't understand until he pulled her down to sit with him in their now concealed corner. She leaned against his chest and waited, hoping he'd say everything she needed so desperately to hear.

"Marian of Knighton, I love you." She heard the words reverberate inside his chest and sighed in contentment, waiting for what she hoped would come next.

It came. "I love you because you never give up on what you set your mind to even if I sometimes wish you would. I love you because you fight for what you believe in and even the way you scold me when you don't like my style for fighting for the same thing. I love you for never once completely leaving me although I must say I felt lost whenever you came close. I love you because of the way you refused leave your father behind, how you don't run away from danger but give it a stare down instead, that glare you give me sometimes when you think I'm being too stubborn or vain which means I usually am, and the way that you always, always refuse to follow directions, even if might be a bad habit."

Marian was elated. She felt full to the brim with a warmth she had only felt bits and pieces of before. She wanted to tell him to keep going so she could keep up this wonderful feeling. "Am I pretty, too? Or does that not matter to you?" It sounded like a childish question, but it was already out.

"I thought I told you already. I think you're gorgeous from any angle." Robin started running his fingers through her hair. "The way you look isn't as important as any of the reasons I love you; I'd love you if you hadn't bathed in ten years. Although I'd suggest you take one."

Marian giggled, something she didn't do very often. "Ten years? By that time we'd be married, I hope, and have at least one or two children… Which means we wouldn't' have as much time in peace and quiet to be alone. I think you'd have to join me," Marian mumbled into his chest, she wanted to stay where she was forever.

"Tempting, to be sure. But since when do you say flirtatious lines like that?"

Marian started to answer but was interrupted by the mercenaries outside. "Are we going to kill them?!"

Then the answering cries of the whole army, "Yeah!"

It was a harsh reminder of what was happening beyond their hay bales. Marian let out a sharp breath. She craned her mouth upward until it found Robin's, letting their lips move together for a while before pulling away and whispering, "Little voice saying, 'Thank you. I feel absolutely incredible and know that I'll never regret staying here with you. Also, it's my turn to tell you why I love you next time, but right now we have to worry about other things.' I think Much is about to lose his head with nerves, by the way." The chant was continuing and of course, Much was blaming himself again. "Come on."

--*--

Robin wasn't quite sure what to think of the last ten minutes of his life as he and Marian stood up from behind the hay bales. He knew that the gang were trying not to give him curious glances but were also trying not to be upset with him for abandoning the obvious need to plan an escape.

He was decidedly more aware that Marian's cheeks were flushed a slight pink and he knew that she looked adorable like that. That was about all he knew right then.

**I'm happy with how this turned out if they didn't get married. Sometimes Robin reminds too much of the unromantic Otani of my favorite manga, Lovely Complex. You know, (if you do, in fact, know) how Otani refuses to say how he really feels sometimes to Risa? Yeah... He and Robin went to the same how-to-be-unromantic school. Actually, Robin recieved lower grades than Otani-kun. **

**Oh, never mind, I'm blabbering. You're due to complete the #4 of your To-Do list which is to REVIEW this chapter... Come on, please? I'll send you a PM for each review you leave; on this chapter and chapter 3!!! PLEASE!!! I live for reviews, ya know...**


	5. A Message Sent

**It's been a while but I have updated at last. Sorry, I know I'm bad at doing it in any sort of timely manner. :P I hope you Allan lovers enjoy this! Disclaimer: I don't own the show, just in case you were unaware. I would have had Kate's tongue cut out, Marian alive and well, Allan still cracking jokes, Gisborne dead at the end of SO2, and Isabella was fine as she is was but she would have kept her hands off Robin! Read, review, and enjoy!**

"Right," Robin said. "We've got to find a way to either sneak past them or defeat them." They were all gathered in a closely knit group, deep in discussion and planning, aside from Much who was busy pacing. Robin, Marian noticed, was chewing on one knuckle which she found to be one of his rather endearing habits. She almost giggled but kept it back. Will and Djaq (whether or not they realized it) were standing closer together than necessary, while John was leaning heavily on his staff with a stern look.

"Sneaking past would be difficult," Marian said.

"But defeating even more so," Djaq added.

Much stopped pacing and proclaimed, "We have to do something! King Richard is going to die if we don't!"

"We realize that, Much," John admonished, earning a Much glare.

"Too bad the hostage idea didn't work," Will commented. "Any more tricks up your sleeve, Marian?"

Marian, unused to working a group quite like this, was taken slightly aback by being asked for an opinion for tactical reasons. She bit her lip. She felt Robin's eyes on her and it was distracting. _'That's just the way my eyes were pointing.'_ No, now was not the time. Wait… "Alan."

"Alan!" Much burst. "We don't need that traitor!"

"If we can get a message to him," she continued. "Maybe he would come and help get us out. He has leverage that could get us out without anyone suspecting."

"What makes you think he would help?" Djaq asked.

Marian looked at the gang's faces. Each of them varied. Skepticism, anger, hope. "He never wanted to truly leave any of you, and I'm sure that he disagrees with this new assignment. At heart he still belongs here." She paused and listened to the thoughtful silence, filled not even by Much. "Give him a chance at least. With the right message he can choose for himself whether or not to listen to any of it and brush it off as nothing. And if he does still want to help he will know that he's welcomed."

Will stared at the barn floor. "He was my friend. I would have trusted him with my life. He may have betrayed us in the end, but that was always his gut instinct, wasn't it? To look out for himself? He was captured wasn't he? And who knows what they did to him to make him turn to that. I'm with Marian on this."

Djaq nodded her head as well. "He must still be a good man at heart."

Robin looked thoughtful. "The message could be passed through the mercenaries. If we made up some sort of lie that would important enough for them to take back to the castle—"

"He's a traitor, Robin!" Little John protested.

"We can't possibly trust him, Master," Much said. "He's shown us that before."

"Yes, well, we didn't give him much of an option to explain himself did we?" Robin asked. "If we had let him, maybe he would have had a reason that made sense. We didn't give him that chance, and we should give him this one."

They were grasping at straws, and Robin knew it. The message could very well reach the castle but the messenger might not catch the sheriff, Gisborne, and Allan on the road in time. The messenger may not be sent at all. It had to fall on the right ears to be deemed worthy to send on. If it did and if it reached Alan, would he come? It was a final hope.

Right. Robin had decided carefully what to say. This was the time. Robin cracked open the barn door. "Ellingham!"

The mercenary laughed. "Yes, Robin Hood?"

"You tell the sheriff this: tell him that the king is less forgiving of traitors than even outlaws! And we've informed Richard of what the sheriff's planned! We know what he thinks he's going to do and it won't work. There's some one outside of this barn who is on our side, who yet fights for our cause. He will stop the sheriff with the help of friends! If the sheriff wants to succeed in his little assassination plot then he'd better rethink his course, because the king isn't in the Holy Land. You tell him that!" Robin ducked back inside and shut the door, barricading it with the wagon again with Will's help.

The carpenter gave Robin a congratulatory slap on the back. "Alan will understand. I just hope the sheriff doesn't as well." It had been thought they had made it a bit too obvious. Perhaps they had. Robin wasn't sure how far the trust between Alan and Vaysey went, but despite all that, if Alan understood he'd cover the tracks that they'd left in the message whatever decision he made.

"All right," Robin said. "We wait for Alan until tomorrow morning and then we attack if he doesn't come."

"There's too many," Will said.

"We'll die," Djaq added.

"Suicide," Much said.

Robin nodded solemnly.

Marian looked down at her feet briefly. Her last night on earth and Robin didn't want to get married. Guy had somehow come between them even though she'd sent him away.

John sighed. "A good day to die."

"Will you just shut up!" Much exploded. "Why does he always say that? We don't even know what it means."

Robin ignored Much's outburst. "We'll all most certainly die. But at least we'll die fighting."

"Unless Alan comes through," Marian reminded.

"Yeah, I'm in," Will confirmed.

Djaq said the same. "Me too."

"Yes," was John's one word answer.

Much took a deep breath. "And me."

Robin found Marian's eyes and she could tell that he didn't want this to be her end. Marian had more faith than that though. All the same, she smiled and nodded.

"Then tonight," Djaq said with a light tone, "Is a Kalilah Dimnah night."

"What?" Will asked, confused.

Djaq seemed surprised. "You don't have Kalilah Dimnah?"

"Surprisingly not," Much told her.

Djaq smiled as she explained. "Kalilah Dimnah night you remember for your whole life. You must speak only the truth. You must ask all your questions. Share all your dreams. Confess all your secrets."

"It's just talking," Much realized.

"Yes," she agreed. "But it's real talking. And if you're too boring some one shouts 'Kalilah' and you lose your turn." She looked at Much. "You start."

"Oh, no." Much shook his head.

"Then just talk. You like talking."

"I know I do. But… Well, not like this!"

"Fine," she conceded. "Then I'll start.

"How many beds you want?" The innkeeper asked.

"Three," Vaysey said.

A clattering of horses hooves sounded behind him. Guy, Alan, and the sheriff turned to look. A man wearing Nottingham's two-tone blue was galloping toward them. "Now what… does he have to say, I wonder?"

The rider leaped off the horse's poor back as soon as he came within range. He was gasping for breath, doubled over trying to work catch the air to talk.

"Come on, then!" The sheriff was impatient. "What is it?"

"The… The king. He… he isn't in the Holy Land…"

"What?" Guy asked, confused.

"Robin Hood. He sends a message. He says that kings are less forgiving of traitors than even outlaws."

"That's being bit cryptic isn't it?" Alan put in, although he was listening carefully now.

The messenger continued. "He also says that he knows your plan and it won't work, because some one outside of Nettlestone is working with him, this friend is going defeat you with the help of his friends. And the king is not in Holy Land." The messenger straightened, and panted a bit.

Alan stared at him. That sounded so… well, cryptic. Too cryptic. This wasn't a hidden message to _him_, was it? No. No, that couldn't be.

The sheriff rocked back on his heels. "So. You're telling me that this obviously fake message is from Hood? The same outlaw who is trapped by one hundred of my mercenaries?" Vaysey turned to Guy. "Gisborne. Do you know what this is? This is Hood's last attempt to stop the inevitable. He's lost and we have won! This is cause for celebration."

Alan didn't listen to the rest. The nonsensical message was a call for help. From _them_, though? No. He wasn't going to help the same people who threw him out in the cold after one mistake. He'd given up on those old ways and wanted to be one of them again. But what had they done? They hadn't listened, hadn't given him a chance to explain. It was too late from them. '_With the help of his friends_' the message had said. That meant that they were willing to take him back again…

No. He couldn't go. He had a place here. Didn't he?

"So I admire you," Djaq continued. "All of you. You are good men. Brave, generous, kind, decent men. And I love you. All of you. And I am proud to be amongst you."

Much couldn't take it. He had to interrupt. "Is this what this is? Just everyone saying they love each other?"

"Wait!" Djaq told him. "And you're filthy and you really stink. And you have no souls."

"We live in the forest!"

She laughed. "I have to be honest!" She paused and then said in a quieter voice. "I have to be honest. And if I am being honest, I have to say that I do not love all of you in the same way."

"It's me isn't it?" Much asked. "You love everyone but you don't love me."

Djaq ignored him. "There is one I do love more than the others. The way a bird would fly two thousand miles through storms just to be with the one he loves."

Marian could see where this was going and she found it quite romantic.

Djaq was animated in her declaration. "That is the love I feel. And I am a fool because it is only now when we are about to die that I have the courage to admit it. Even to myself. I'm sorry. I should have said earlier."

"Will?" Much asked in whisper, to no one in particular. Little John shushed him.

Djaq looked into Will's eyes. "You, Will Scarlett, are strong and true. And you fight for what you believe in. And that's why I love you."

Will took his turn then. "I love you. I love the way you say what you mean. I love your silly voice."

"Silly voice?" Djaq objected. "That's it. I take it back. All of it. I hate you." But she smiled and everyone knew it was a lie.

Will kept going. "And I love the way you fight. Like a man. Ferocious. And the way you will always, always be a woman."

"Kalamah," Much said. "Boring."

"Kalilah," Djaq corrected without looking away from Will.

"Whatever," Much said.

**I know that last bit was pretty much straight off-script but I wasn't going to change the W/D confession; it was too wonderful. Djaq and Will get a little bit from me later though. *cough* wedding *cough* Please review! Or else Guy will hang dear Pudsey! -I saw the Children in Need special) ;)**


End file.
